


Locker #1-192 (But longer)

by HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evan gets trapped in an alternate universe, I-uh-I-what?, Jared is adorable, M/M, More like another version of them I guess, Tree Bros, but not really, opposites au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround/pseuds/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround
Summary: A locker slams open, catching Evan by surprise. He gets hit in the head and everything goes black...“C-Connor?” Evan asks, letting his eyes flutter open. It was indeed Connor Murphy but, he was quite different. Your local stoner emo boy was turned into something much, much different. Instead of wearing his classic black™ he was wearing pastel. A bright, bright pastel.(Teen for cursing/swearing)This is heavily inspired by Locker #1-192 which was written by Talking_Walking_Trashbag. Please go read her story first since this was changed a little to fit what I'm going to do better. I was given permission by the author to write this multi-chapter version. Some sentences will be taken directly from the story, but most will be my own. The first chapter will be mainly plagiarized but every other chapter after will be my own words.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locker #1-192](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268726) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



A locker slams open, catching Evan by surprise. He gets hit in the head and everything goes black.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"-An! Evan! Are you okay?!" A voice asked. Things were different. Evan had been moved from his spot on the floor in front of locker 1-192 to the nurses room on the other side of the building.

“C-Connor?” Evan asked, letting his eyes flutter open. It was indeed Connor Murphy but, he was quite different. Your local stoner emo boy was turned into something much, much different. Instead of wearing his classic black™ he was wearing pastel. A bright, bright pastel. Connor sighed in relief. 

"You're awake! You got hit in the head with a locker and passed out on the floor." Evan nodded.

"I remember." Evan sat up. "When did you change clothes?" Connor giggled.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked through giggles. "Come on, the nurse said we could go when you woke up." He held a hand out for Evan. Evan noticed that his nails had changed from their previous charcoal black color to pastel pink and blue, alternating between fingers. 

"Did you change your nails too?" He asked, confusion prominent in his features. Connor rolled his eyes playfully and pulled Evan up. 

"Come on, Jared and the others are waiting." Connor explained. He said a quick 'goodbye' to the nurse and led Evan out of the nurses office. Outside of the nurses office were Jared, Alana, and Zoe. Evan backed up slightly. Instead of the egotistical, self confident Jared he knew, self proclaimed 'Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman', His favorite neighborhood asshole, sat a boy that fidgeted with the hem of his long sleeve sweater with his mouth pressed into a thin line just as Evan was so used to doing. Instead of the smart, blabbermouth Alana he knew, this Alana was aggravatingly typing at her phone, noisily chewing gum. And Zoe. His precious Zoe Murphy. The world's God-Given angel. She was dressed head to toe in black. Almost like she was cosplaying as her elder brother. She didn’t even acknowledge Evan and Connor when they walked through the glass doors. All she did was pick at the black polish on her nails. 

"E-Evan! Hi! Hello! W-Welcome back!" Jared greeted. He was still gripping the hem of his sleeve like he would plummet into a black hole if he let go. Evan was even more confused. Since when did Jared stutter? And he was rambling! It was like Jared was coping Evan’s usual persona.

"Hey, Jared. When did everyone change? Oh god did I accidentally smoke some of Connor's weed?" Evan’s face went from confused to petrified.

"Sweetheart, that's, like, not at all how weed works." Alana said, not even looking up from her phone. Connor gave him a confused look.

"Why would I ever smoke weed? I think you're thinking of Zoe." Zoe flipped him off. Connor stuck his tongue out at her. "Anyway, are you sure you're okay?" Evan shook his head.

"I-I have no idea!" He responded. 

"We need to get to class. Lunch is almost over." Zoe said, boredom and anger seeping out of her words.

"Yup! Yes! We should definitely go right now! Immediately! Or we could wait if you-"

"“Jesus, Jared! Shut the fuck up!” Zoe shouted, jumping out of her chair. Evan looked at her, completely dumbfounded.  

“Stop being a dick, Zoe,” Connor complained, crossing his arms. Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Stop sucking dick, Connor.” Zoe returns in the same tone. Suddenly, they start arguing, voices overlapping each other.

“Y’all better the the fuck up because I’m gonna start live tweeting this.” Alana threatened, quieting the siblings. Evan caught a glimpse of her phone. Okay, when in the frickle frackle did she get 1.2 million followers? That was a huge change of her 67 follower mark that Evan remembered her hitting the other day. She got up and started walking to her next class. Zoe rolled her eyes and followed.

“I-I have t-to go too so.” Jared stuttered out. He pushed his glasses up and left.

“Evan, are you sure you’re fine?” Connor asked.

"Y-Yeah...I think so..." Evan responded. Connor nodded and grabbed his hand. 

"Luckily, we have next period together!" Evan looked down at their entwined fingers and blushed slightly. He pulled his hand away quickly. Connor gave him a confused look and grabbed it again. Evan yanked it away. 

"St-Stop holding my hand..Stop...trying to be romantic.." Connor frowned and a few tears formed in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" Evan blushed and shook his head. Connor let out a choked sob. 

"If you wanted to break up with me you could have told me the normal way!" He ran into the school, wiping tears out of his eyes. Evan watched his back. 

"Shit."

 


	2. I'm extremely sorry oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break :(

I'm going to be in New York for three weeks and won't have anything to write on on Tuesday. The new chapter isn't finished and I have _tons_ to do. School starts two days after I get back. Life sucks turtlerinos. 


	3. The Other Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from New York! This chap says 'fuck' a lot because this au's Evan says it a lot. Yeet.

Evan opened his eyes. He had just been hit in the head with a locker. Connor was staring down at him.

"You okay, Hansen?" Evan took a good look at his boyfriend. Instead of his usual pink, he was wearing black everything. Instead of pink highlights in his clean, silky, soft hair, it was dirty, single colored, and full of tangles. His ears were no longer pierced and there were no longer heart shaped gay and trans patches on his jacket. His nails were no longer painted to resemble cotton candy. They were now charcoal black. Evan raised an eyebrow.

"When the fuck did you change?" Connor raised  _his_ eyebrow.

"When the fuck did you learn what swears were?" Evan pushed himself up and inspected him.

"Why don't you have your trans pride patch? Or your gay pride patch?" Connor pushed him off of him.

"I'm not trans! I have a dick! I've always had a dick!" Evan raised his eyebrow higher and pulled up Connor's shirt to see if he had his binder on. He saw that he didn't and put a hand on it. 

"You finally got the surgerys?" Connor glared at him and pushed him to the ground. He pulled his shirt down.

"I don't need surgerys because I'm not trans!" He stormed away. Evan looked around. He saw Jared and almost gasped. Instead of the stuttering, anxiety ridden boy he usually was, he was confidently flirting with a (clearly disgusted) girl. He was no longer wearing his usual polo and was now wearing a graphic tee-shirt. It was like he was copying Evan. The girl rolled her eyes at Jared and walked away, making Jared frown. He walked up to Evan with swagger only an extremely insecure person could have. He put a hand on the locker.

"Hey, Evan. Is it weird to be the first person in history to break their arm by jerking off to much or do you consider that an honor?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you confident enough to talk down to me? You've not done that since I told you I only hung out with you so that mom would pay my car insurance." Jared's eyes widened. 

"OKAY! First of all, you're to poor to own a car-" Evan put a finger over his mouth to silence him.

"My mom is a millionaire. I think you're thinking about yourself." He said with a smirk. Jared's expression saddened for a fraction of a second before going back to normal. He glared at him and grabbed a bath bomb out of his bag. He took a bite and then angrily walked away. Evan saw Zoe and his jaw literally dropped. Instead of her usual emo chick look, she was wearing designer jeans and a flowy white shirt. She looked angelic. Evan walked up to her.

"What the hell is going on? Why aren't you dressed like Hot Topic threw up on you? And what is going on with Connor?! Why is  _he_ dressed like Hot Topic threw up on him?! What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?!" He yelled in her face. He glared at himself mentally.

"Sorry. We're friends, I shouldn't have said that. What the fuck did you do to my beautiful boyfriend?" Connor came up behind Zoe. 

"I'm not your boyfriend. Why are you saying shit like that that isn't true? You trying to embarrass me by telling the whole school that I'm gay?" Evan teared up slightly but blinked them away angrily.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Connor raised an eyebrow. 

"I said I'm not your boyfriend." Evan huffed.

"Well, fine! I don't need you! You're a piece of shit, you know that, right? Breaking up with me in front of everyone? Go to hell." He ran off. Connor watched his back, confused. 

"That is not our Evan."


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a short chapter just so I can get something out. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Also, my writing style is different because I just had to write a story for Language Arts in a specific format and habits die hard! Tell me weather you like this format or my other one better, please! Only 384 words :(

Evan raced down the hall, searching for this strange other world’s Connor in every room. He eventually found him in the janitor’s closet, curled up under a shelf. He took a deep breath and kneeled next to him.  
“Connie, sweetheart, I wasn’t breaking up with you, I promise.” Evan lied, taking Connor’s hand in his. He sniffled.   
“Y-You weren't?” He asked, wiping his eyes with one hand. Evan shook his head.  
“I just didn’t want you to be so romantic in public. I love you.” Evan was lying through his teeth, but he knew it was the right thing to do. When he got out of this universe, he didn’t want to ruin the love life of whoever was in his. Though he still didn’t quite understand what was happening, he had figured out the very least of it. He had been transported to this universe and there was no other Evan in sight, meaning that this world’s Evan was probably in his universe. He swallowed his nerves and kissed Connor’s cheek gently to make himself seem authentic. In truth, he had always loved Connor, and this would be a good opportunity to do something about his crush. Maybe, if this Connor and Evan did those kind of things, he could...get lucky, if you know what he means. Evan heard a sharp knock on the door and snapped his head in the direction of the sound. The door opened and on the other side was none other than Alana, chewing her gum loudly, seemingly without a care in the world. She rolled her eyes at the two boys on the floor.   
“Zoe sent me to come get y’all. Next period is art and we all know who’s always dying to get to that class.” She rolled her eyes and blew a bubble with her gum. Connor smiled and stood up, dusting off his pastel shirt and wrapping and grabbing Evan’s hand with a smile. The three set off to Art, leaving Evan with a secret he would have to keep until he got back to his own universe. He prayed silently that other Evan had realized what was happening and not messed anything up in his world. His thoughts were silenced by class starting, and silenced they would stay. Until the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please go read Locker #1-192 by Talking_Walking_Trashbag now!


End file.
